


Motel Days...

by ArchAlpha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Bossy Dean, Bully Dean, Careless Dean, Drinking, Drunk Dean, Highschool drop out Dean, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mean Dean, Motel, Older Dean, Pervert Dean, Porn, Sex, Spanking, Underage - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, Young Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-03-11 20:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchAlpha/pseuds/ArchAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do Dean and his younger brother Sam do when their dad John leaves them at motels for weeks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Day 1.

Sammy was 12 and Dean was 18 years old. Their father was missing for a few days, leaving them alone in a dingy motel room. Again.

"Do you know where dad is?" The boy called to his older brother when he walked into the motel who had been out getting food.

Dean flipped his little brother the bird and sat down on the edge of his bed, pulling out a burger from the brown paper bag he had walked in with.

Sam stood up, stretching his hand outwards for a burger. "You don't have to be a dick about it. It was just a question."

"Well stop asking so many questions Sammy!" Dean roared, getting up at once. Bag of takeout food fallen from his lap. The older boy  
was close to striking his brother. Again. 

Sam shielded his face, "Sorry! Don't hit me again please Dean!" His brother sat back down and handed him his burger. "Thanks." he said quietly.

"Stop asking about Dad...he's working." Dean said with his mouthful."And stop annoying me already or I'll leave you here."

Dean knew he would never actually leave his brother alone in a crappy motel. He just had a sick way of teasing him and a twisted  
way of showing his love for him. He wishes he could show Sam how much he loved him. It involved a bed, and many hours of time.

Sam nodded, unwrapping the foil off his burger so he could eat it. He sat on the other bed, far from his brother. Sam loved him,  
but sometimes Dean could really scare the living daylights out of him.

They ate in silence. 

 

"Dean..." Sam called from his bed around 4 in the morning."I think the burger was bad."

The older brother groaned,"What do you mean?" he sat up. Trying to flatten down his light brown bed hair.

"My stomach hurts really bad. " he whined and kicked the sheets off himself.

"I'll get a cold shower running." Dean rasped in a sleepy voice and walked into the bathroom, turning on the cold water."Come over here Sammy."

Sam got out of bed, hands pressing lightly against his stomach as he Walked slowly to the bathroom.

"If you have to go to the bathroom, you go alright." Sam nodded and the older brother went on to strip his brother slowly. "Get in."

 

"Feel better?" Dean called when he saw his brother coming out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, hair wet and sticking to his forehead.

"A little. No more burgers from that place..." He lay on the bed naked except for the towel.

The older Winchester was on his bed, laying on his back with his head turned to face Sam. "I'm sorry, Next time you pick the place."

"Can I have coffee in the morning? It makes my stomach settle-" Sam faced Dean from his bed.

"You can't have any." Dean simply said.

"Dad won't care what I have he isn't here. You're my dad. You can make the decisions and it's just coffee."

Dean rubbed the light stubble on his face, heat filling his body for a moment at his little brother thinking of him as his Dad. His sick mind  
liked it. 

"No means no, go to bed before I beat you up." Dean rolled over so his face couldn't be seen. Pulling the covers up over himself.

"You are just like Dad, You're mean and unreasonable." Sam whispered under his breath. 

The older boy shut his eyes tightly to ignore the sting of those words. _'It's for your own good.'_

 

_Day 2._

In the morning the small Winchester awoke to the motel smelling faintly of coffee and french vanilla. "Dean."

"Drink it." The boy opened his eyes to find a cup of coffee next to his bed on the nightstand. "If that upsets you well tough, I'm not  
gonna be rubbing your tummy like last time."

Sam rolled his eyes and picked up the cup after sitting up and crossing his legs indian style on the bed. 

"That was 2 years ago."

Dean swallowed, he remembered because he enjoyed rubbing his little brothers upset stomach.

"Yeah whatever. I'm gonna go out tonight...Bar around the corner so try not to be sick."

Sam stopped blowing on his coffee to complain,"You're gonna make me sleep in the impala are you."

"If I bring a girl back here you are."

Sam rolled his eyes and stole a breakfast sandwich from his brother. That night Dean did go out to a bar, and he did bring a girl home.  
He was in bed fast asleep until he heard the motel door shut. He heard panting and kissing sounds.

"Sh my brothers asleep, we can just do it here real quick." He heard him say. Sam closed his eyes and hoped they would finish fast.

Sam heard Dean groan quietly over and over again and gasping for breath on the other bed. He heard Dean beg the girl to make him cum. Sam only peeked once, saw that  
the blonde girl was on top of him. He quickly closed his eyes again. Not sure if he wanted to see more of _HER_ anyway.

The noises his older brother made had given him weird feelings, he didn't know why but he bit his lip at his sounds.

"Thanks, yeah you too." He sighed and basically pushed the girl he had just had sex with out the door. He dropped in bed, groaning.

After a minute he said. "I know you're awake Sammy." his little brother gasped. _Shit._

He tried to play it off and kept pretending he was fast asleep. 

"Sammy don't fucking toy with me!" Dean hissed and reached under the covers to grab the boys ankles and pull him out from underneath.

"I'm sorry! You came in when I was asleep-" He shut up when he was turned over on the bed and smacked really hard on his ass by his brother.

"You think I want my baby brother watching me fuck a girl?" he snarled into the boys ear.

Sam kept quiet, he knew better than to answer to him right now. It would just make him angrier.

The older boy got up, "This better not happen again Sammy, next time I'll hit you more than once." Sam nodded, his dick pressing hard into the mattress.

Dean got naked right there infront of his little brother, paying him no attention and went to shower.

Sam wiped at his eyes and hoped his boner would go away. He didn't know why he felt this way over seeing Dean fuck and being smacked by him.

_Day 3._

The following day it was as if all was forgotten and forgiven. Dean smiled at him from the small table, newspaper in his hands.

"Morning Sammy. There's your coffee." He gestured to the opposite seat at the table.

Sam was quiet, he just took his seat and began eating his bacon and egg sandwich. 

"You're getting to be a big boy huh Sam." Dean said with a certain unknown tone to his voice. He closed the newspaper and leaned back on the chair, crossing his legs.

Sam swallowed the food he was chewing. "I'm almost 13."

Dean groaned and hummed at nothing in particular, "That you are."

While he ate, Dean kept throwing little bits of praise to his little brother. Not sure why he was doing it after being angry at him the night before,  
all he knew was that he loved that rosy blush Sam had since.

_Day 5._

The Winchester boys and their father moved around alot, staying in one place no longer than maybe 3 months at a time. So every couple months Sam changed schools,  
but at least he was going and getting an education. Dean dropped out at age 17 and had gotten his GED. The younger Winchester had no idea where his brother  
kept getting money for gas for his impala,food,army knives and the occasional new leather jacket he purchased. He didn't ask though, maybe Dean stole things because they had no money.  
Sam knows for sure their dad wouldn't give Dean any, (except for motel costs) he was hardly around.

Sam came to the motel one day after school to see his brother in bed, laptop resting on his bare knees. Cock in his hand.

"Dean-!"

Dean squinted in the direction of the door,"Fuck Sammy." he hissed and stuffed his hard dick inside of his loose boxers. "Shut up. Do your homework." he rested his chin on his hand, as if he had done nothing.

Sam walked to his bed quietly, pulling his books out of his backpack and trying to focus on them instead of his horny brother. He knew what masturbation was and he knew what porn was. Nothing needed to be said.

"Does dad know you have sex with girls from the bar across the street?" The boy asked after a while of studying. His brother was still on the laptop.

"No and hes not going to." He said simply.

Nothing was said after that until Sam wanted to get permission to go see a movie with a friend he made in school, Dean let him go. He wanted to be alone and maybe find someone to hook up with.

Same came back at 8:45 from the movies, he was walking up to the motel when he heard noises nearby. He went to investigate and saw Dean pressed  
against the motel wall around back, neck bared. An older man was calling Dean a slut and kissing his neck. His hand jacking his brother off.

Sams eyes widened, "Gnnh fuck me." Dean whimpered and bit his lip. He didn't stick around to see what else would happen.

He lay in bed waiting for dean. Three hours passed and he was getting worried but his older brother soon walked into the motel. He was counting  
several twenty dollar bills before stuffing them in his jeans pocket. "Heyy how was the movie with your little friend." He teased,stupid smile on his face.

"It was fun Dean." He watched his brother closely. He didn't know exactly what he saw outside the motel.

Dean smiled, and crouched down to remove his boots when he winced in pain.

"What's wrong with you?"

Dean kicked off his boots. "Nothing shut up." _Here we go again...he's in one of his moods. _Sam thought.__

__Sam nodded and turned over to fall asleep on his stomach. Dean watched him sleep for a while._ _

__"Night Sam." He whispered._ _

___Day 9_ _ _

___Sam started to notice how Dean started to keep more secrets, he stayed out longer and later than usual, he had alot more money if what he was buying wasn't_  
indication enough. He noticed how he never brought any girls back anymore, Sam figured maybe he was into guys only now. Which he didn't care for, Dean would always  
be his brother regardless of who he wanted to sleep with. Dean was coming home with bruises on his neck and would occasionally see fingerprint shaped bruises  
on his brothers hips when he cought him changing shirts or removing his jacket. He wondered what was going on. 

__He came to the motel from school to find a pile of new clothes waiting for him at his bed. "Dean what's that?"_ _

__His older brother came out from the bathroom, "I bought you new clothes Sammy, you're growing and I don't want you wearing my old clothes." he smiled._ _

__"Thanks Dean. I appreciate you getting me all this." He sat down next to his new clothes and started going through it all._ _

__Dean smiled at the picture before him. If their dad didn't care if Sam had knew clothes or not, he sure did._ _

__

__The older Winchester boy stumbled into the hotel the same night, drunk and obviously had been having sex. "Sammy!!!" he roared. His little brother jolted out of bed to go help Dean to his bed, "What happened?"_ _

__They panted and Dean fell in bed, pulling Sam with him like he weighed nothing. "I love you Sammyyyy." he whined._ _

__"You're drunk...sleep it off." Sam moved to get up but Dean locked his arms around the boy._ _

__"Sammyyy you're growing up so fast. I-I love you. "_ _

__"Dean I love you too but you should sleep."_ _

__"No Sammy. Give me a kiss." He bit his lip and held his brothers face in his hands. His breath smelled like liquor._ _

__"Dean stop it." The younger brother panted,"You smell really bad. Let me go." he pushed on Dean's chest._ _

__"Bitch." Dean pouted and rolled over , letting go. "Fuck you."_ _

__"You're a jerk. I hate you right now." Sam jumped off the bed and went to go sleep in the impala instead, he didn't like drunk Dean._ _

__Drunk Dean was more of an ass than regular Dean. In the morning Sam went back inside the hotel to find Dean getting sick in the bathroom. _Great.__ _

__Sam sat on the bed with a cup of coffee for Dean in his hand. He waited until his brother walked out of the bathroom, red faced and out of breath. He was shirtless._ _

__"Dean this has to stop." He held up the cup and his brother took it. Drinking from it._ _

__"What exactly are you talking about?" His brother looked instantly sober. How'd he do that? Be a mess one minute, then composed the next._ _

__"Drinking, the sex Dean. Drugs-" Sam had no idea Dean was doing the whole sex thing for him, to provide._ _

__"I don't do drugs!" Dean shouted in his face. Sam stood up and walked to the other side of the motel. He didn't want to get punched today._ _

__"That's good, but you have some kind of drinking problem and a sex problem. "_ _

__"Sammy shut the fuck up before I hit you."_ _

__"And you're abusive." Sam said seriously. "I get it's how you joke around with me and that's cool but you are borderline abusive sometimes."_ _

__Dean winced in pain as he sat down on his bed,"Sammy I swear if you don't shut up I'm gonna cry. You don't need to make me feel even worse about myself than I already do."_ _

__

__Sam let it go and pulled on his jacket to go to school. It was a surprise when he came back at four in the afternoon to find the impala gone from the parking lot and the motel pretty empty.  
Most of Dean's clothes were gone. _What have I done...he left me._ Sam began to cry for hours until Dean finally came home not long after it had gotten dark out._ _

__"Sam-Sammy!" Dean rushed to his side and lifted him from his bed,"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"_ _

__"You came back?" He choked out, hugging his big brother. The hug was returned._ _

__"I never left...I went to the laundromat next door to wash our clothes." He kissed Sam's cheek. "Calm down, I'm not leaving you."_ _

__"I thought I went to far."_ _

__"Shut up. Let's not be girls about this." He let go and waved him off. "Just know I wouldn't abandoned my brother. I'm _not_ dad." with that he left for the night._ _

__Sam woke up that night to find Dean not back yet, he went to the window and looked outside. The impala was there parked. He got curious and decided to go outside, he could see Dean sitting there._ _

__Was he sleeping in the car? he thought, getting closer. A man suddenly appeared next to his brother and it stalled him, the guy had finished blowing him from the looks of it. Sam saw  
Dean smiling then he dissapeared from view next, the man's head falling back to expose his neck. It didn't take him long to realize what his brother was doing down there._ _

__He went back inside sadly to go back to sleep. Sam didn't bring it up, when Dean came home drunk he let it go. when he would come home smelling like sex he let it go. Even when Dean came back  
with a black eye, or covered in hickies and bruises he let it go. Dean's life was Dean's life. He couldn't make him stop doing what he clearly enjoyed. _ _

___Day 14._ _ _

__Sam kept his distance from Dean for a couple days until one saturday morning he had been out with a friend nearby and he came back to find Dean at his computer. His brother smiled at him._ _

__Sam smiled back, he couldn't be mad at his brother for who he was. "What's up?" he heard a girl moaning,"Nevermind pervert." rolling his eyes._ _

__"Come here Sammy, you wanna watch porn with your big brother?" Dean gave him a toothy grin._ _

__"I don't think so. Dad would flip." he took off his jacket._ _

__"Aww come on. You'll like it." Dean patted the bed, shifted over to make some room."You're old enough to watch."_ _

__Sam was curious, never having seen porn before so he sat down next to Dean. Pulling a pillow to his chest._ _

__Dean wrapped an arm around his brother. His head resting on Sam's. After a few moments Dean spoke,"You keep eyeing at the video with the two guys. You like that?"_ _

__Sam had no idea what his prefrences were, he was only curious because he had seen his brother with men more now instead of girls. He shrugged."I don't know."_ _

__Dean clicked on the video with the two men, Sam's eyes widened at one of the guys getting spanked by the other. "like that Sammy?"_ _

__His little brother swallowed, watching the video as he sat very still next to Dean. Sam started feeling very hot and fidgety. "Dean I don't wanna watch anymore."_ _

__Dean closed the laptop and set it on the nightstand then turned to face his brother, "Got you hot?" his voice raspy and deep._ _

__Against all knowledge Sam just nodded, bit his lip. No clue as to why he was admitting it. Normally he would had just said whatever and stormed off._ _

__"Sammy." Dean groaned, pressing his nose into his brothers dark brown hair and inhaling. "Sammy." he repeated._ _

__"What Dean." he looked up at his brother._ _

__"You wanna try what they were doing?"_ _

__Sam's mouth hung open. "Huh...you're my brother-"_ _

__"Aww...so you aren't even a little bit curious about how your big brother is in bed?" he rubbed sam's thigh suggestively, giving it a gentle yet possesive squeeze._ _

__"I'll tell dad." he sucked in a deep breath,"I kept quiet about you hitting me but I'll tell him if you make me do something."_ _

__Dean backed off at once, he crossed his arms and was almost pouting. "You're such a little bitch."_ _

___Day 18._ _ _

__

__They didn't speak for a couple days, their father came and left a few days later. Leaving the brothers alone again._ _

__"How long you gonna ignore me huh Sammy." Dead said before dropping him off at his school one day, it was raining so Sam had to ride in the car with him._ _

__Sam got off, running and pulled up the hood of his sweater to shield himself from getting too wet. Dean sighed and drove off._ _

___By the end of the day Dean had to go pick his little brother from school as well, the rain hadn't let up one bit. He waited in the impala for a few minutes expecting_  
Sam to run up to the car but he never did. Dean got off and jogged towards the school and was about to pull open the glass door when he saw his brother pinned up against the lockers and was about to barge in to save him  
when...the other boy _kissed_ his little brother. Sam returned the kiss, heatedly. 

__Dean's head hung low on his way back to the impala. He didn't get why he felt so down about this, he wanted his brother to be normal and find a boy or girl to be with. Yet he felt so jealous  
and with a possesive need to make his brother his. _ _

__Sam ran up to the car twenty minutes later, he got in and was panting. Chest heaving up and down. His brown hair messy. Dean almost growled at the sight._ _

__"How was school Sam." He said with a bite to his tone._ _

__Sam smiled. Of course he smiled, he just got the shit kissed out of him. "Fine. I'm hungry."_ _

__"I bet you are." Dean gripped the steering wheel and drove off, deciding to take Sam to get hot chocolate and pastries before they went home to the motel._ _

__"So who is he." the older brother asked as soon as he parked._ _

__Sam blushed, his neck reddening._ _

__"Sam answer me, I saw you kissing some boy."_ _

__"He's in my gym class." Sam suddenly felt nervous. "I think I'm old enough to kiss."_ _

__"You are." Dean's tone was angry._ _

__"Dean please don't be mad...he kissed me first...I'll tell him not to-"_ _

__Dean turned and pulled his brother closer to him by his sweater. "You will tell him to stay away from you. You can't be kissing everybody."_ _

__Sam snorted,"Right Dean...because you're such a saint. You hook up with anyone who is willing-"_ _

__Dean slapped his brother across the face so he wouldn't finish what he was going to say, still holding him close._ _

__The young Winchester closed him eyes tightly. Heat and fear pooling in his belly. "What are you going to do to me Dean...If you wanna hit me for real go ahead.  
Dean brought his little brother closer, he swears he could almost smell the fear on the boy. _ _

__"Do it. Get it over with, punch me." Sam croaked._ _

__"I'm not going to punch you." Sam felt Dean's hand run into his hair, finger spreading and kneading his scalp. He whimpered._ _

__"Then what are you going to do if you aren't going to punch me?" What his brother was doing to his scalp felt so good his head fell, resting on a broad shoulder covered  
in a denim jacket. _ _

__"Don't know yet." Dean's voice got husky, deeper than normal. He leaned in and kissed his brothers ear, tasting salt on his skin._ _

__"Dean-" Sam struggled in his grasp._ _

__"Why don't I show you how a real man kisses." Quickly Dean let the drivers seat go all the way back, hauling his little brother on his lap by force. Holding him against his chest before kissing him._ _

__When Sam struggled, Dean spanked his bottom over his jeans. "What, you don't wanna kiss me Sammy?" he whispered in his ear. It sounded dirty._ _

__Sam whimpered, letting himself sit on Dean's lap. He clearly felt his hard on pressing against his bottom, shrugging at his brothers question._ _

__Dean cupped Sam's face, making him look in his eyes. "Look at me bitch." and he did just that. "You better be a good boy for your brother."_ _

__Sam nodded, completely submitting to his brother in the impala. He didn't care that it was wrong, it felt right and that was proof enough to let it continue. He let himself be kissed  
and groped by Dean in the car, the smell of arousal pouring off his older brother. "Ugnnm." Dean bit his lip, sucking on it. "I wanna fuck your mouth."_ _

__He held up two fingers to the boys mouth, "Suck." Sammy did. Dean groaned and let his head fall again. "I wanna be your daddy."_ _

__"Huh?" Sammy pushed his hand away,"Why?"_ _

__"I have a thing-just do it." Dean whimpered._ _

__"Daddy, I-" He stuttered, breathing slow. "I want you to touch me. Please daddy it hurts."_ _

__Dean growled into his little brothers hair,"You have no idea how that makes me feel." and slapped his bottom again._ _

__"You're so abusive Dean..."_ _

__He laughed,"Good one sam! If I really was such an abusive brother like you say wouldn't you have told on me by now? You seem to like when I beat you up or rough you up."_ _

__Sam blushed,"Whatever you're a jerk." he punched at Dean's chest. "I hate you right now I hope you know."_ _

__"Yeah yeah tell me something I don't know." Dean opened the car door,"Now go inside and get in bed, I'm gonna teach you a lesson or two." and his brother obeyed._ _


	2. Back to those days.

Sam winced, his eyes opening up to a blinding white light coming from the window . "Fuck me." he breathed out. One eye open as he slowly rose from his hotel bed. 

"Already did." Dean's voice came in from the bathroom. 

The younger winchester rolled his eyes, following the cocky voice to the bathroom. "Get out. Need the shower."

Dean finished rinsing his mouth out with water, "Didn't like getting fucked for the first time huh Sammy." He wasn't asking.

Sam undressed, eyes cast downwards. 

"Sam? Sammy...Hello." Dean punched his brother on the arm, "When I talk you better fucking answer back!"

His brother hissed. "I really hate you right now. Don't pick on me."

Dean's eyes went wide. "Why! what did I do wrong now?"

Sam sighed and got into the shower so he wouldn't have to answer to his older brother. At least for 15 minutes he would have alone time...to think. Recover. 

"Sammy you really can be a little bitch when you want to be, one of these days I'm going to leave and I wont come back."

Sam stood under the spray of cold water, forehead pressed to the cold tile wall. "Just like dad." 

Dean didn't hear that or he would have knocked him into next year.

 

Later on that day Sam had been laying around in bed, miserable and waiting for Dean to come back from who knows where.

It was a Saturday, nowhere to be. He kept looking over to the wall where the plastic motel clock was nailed to. 9:45. 

Sam had been alone all day with no food to eat. Did his brother really leave him? He kept wondering why, he had just given his brother his virginity the night before. It is what he had wanted for so long. 

He must have drifted off in the midst of his hunger and lack of sleep because when Dean slammed the door on his way into the room he realized it was now 2:30 in the morning. 

Dean was drunk, not the bubbly and giggly type of drunk, more like the quiet and scary type of drunk. Oh crap.

Sam rose from the bed and ran as fast as he could ignoring the weakness he felt in his bones from a full day of not eating. He slammed the door shut and locked it. 

"Sam!" Dean pounded and kicked at the door in no time. "Open the damn door before I kick it down and tear you apart." he threatened from behind the wooden door. 

Sam could hear his breathing; like a wolf in the night who found his prey.

"Why should I open the door." He tried to remain calm.

"So I can beat your little pink ass. Why else." 

"I'll come out in the morning, go to sleep Dean."

"But I wanna play Sammy, Come on...play with your big brother, like we used to." Dean's voice changed, softer and silkier yet laced with some type of hidden danger.

Sam closed his eyes.

"Sammy don't you remember how we used to play? I guess you were too young to remember."

"You mean when we used to play batman and robin? You told me I could still fly if I was robin and I jumped off the old toolshed we had whenwe lived back in Kansas. I broke my leg."

Dean chuckled. "Good times...but that isn't what I'm talking about."

"That's all we ever did!" Sam shrieked in the girliest voice. "We never did any normal kid stuff."

"Well I had alot of fun playing with my baby brother. I used to give you baths Sammy."

"I vaguely recall." Sam took a seat on the tile floor of the bathroom, back pressed up against the door. He might as well sit if he were to wait out his brother's drunkness.

Dean kicked the door one last time for good measure, mostly just to scare Sam again and sat down on the floor with his back to the wall. He sighed and lit a ciggarette he had in his pocket. The last one in the pack he stole from his dad weeks ago.

"You really don't remember anything? From when we were kids? Aside from batman and robin." Dean asked after a couple of minutes.

"I remember you being mean to me and beating me up is all. You kept to yourself mostly." Sam looked up and watched how the light bulb on the ceiling flickered.

"Sam...when you were five, I-I kissed you. You were my first kiss." 

Sam whipped his head backwards, as if he could see through the door to Dean.

"I'm sorry...I'm such a shit brother, I kissed you and I don't know why, I beat you and I don't know why I do that either."

Sam just listened, too afraid to say anything. A sorry drunk Dean was better than an psychotic - angry drunk Dean.

Dean sighed, inhaling the last of his ciggarette. "Last night...was not the only time I put my dick in you." the confession came out of nowhere.

Sam covered his mouth. 

"Sammy I'm sorry." Dean whispered. "You were ten...you had a fever so I don't think you were all there,I-I couldn't help myself."

"Don't talk to me."

Dean stood and kicked the door, loosening at the hinges. "Open."

"I'm going to call the cops."

Dean turned to see his phone on the bed, with a dead battery. "You mean this phone, the one on your bed?" he threw it at the bathroom door. It broke in half.

"I said I was sorry, you can't stay in there all your life. You have to eat someday."

"Fuck you." Sam said unsurely. 

"Sammy, all we have is eachother. I love you and you love me, and you're still a kid. You need me."

"Yeah..." Sam sighed quietly, "I need you."

Dean smiled dumbly and fell on his bed, drifting to sleep thinking he was forgiven.

 

When the older Winchester awoke the following afternoon he noticed he couldn't move. He either was sore for some unknown reason or he was bound to the bead. His second suspicion proved correct. Dean's hands were tied above his head to the bed post and his legs tied to the other bed posts on the opposite end, seperately so his legs were wide open. He was completely nude aside from a white towel covering his midsection. 

"Sammy!!!!!" He roared. "Where the fuck is your skinny little ass!"

Sam flinched, he had been just outside the motel door getting some air. He opened the door and saw his brother awake.

"Good afternoon Dean, How are we feeling today." He beamed at his brother all tied up and helpless, taking a few steps into the motel room.

"Sam...as soon as I get out of these I am ending you." He didn't blink once as he voiced his threat. 

"Yes Dean, I am sure that you will." He winked, "shall we begin?" his voice smooth.

Dean looked around the room in a panic. "Begin what." his voice was higher and weaker than it ever had been.

Sam smiled, looking down. "I thought we should play." he finally looked up through dark lashes. 

"Um...I think not?" Dean was annoyed,"Dude I get it you're mad at me, I'm a crappy brother...blah blah but fuckin' let me go."

"Maybe if you're sweet about it and beg me, you know...like you mean it." Sam looked so innocent and cute, but it was an act.

"Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam walked closer to his brother, running his fingertips along his leg until he reached Dean's meaty thigh and slapped it. 

Dean gasped at the sharp sting. He was angry, yet his cock gave an interested twitch as it lay against his lower belly.

"Can't beg? I'm surprised, I've heard you beg lots of times...of course that was during sex, with all those sluts you brought home from bars." He slapped Dean's thigh again, closer to his cock. "Oops, where are my manners. I know were not supposed to talk about your sex addiction."

Dean gasped again, the air catching in his throat and it caused him to cough once. "What the fuck."

Sam shook his head,"No? You forgot how to beg?"

Dean just stared at his brother. He didn't know what to say, he was slightly turned on by this.

Sam felt brave, he decided to do what he knew would drive Dean to the brink of insecurity. He observed his brother's body, carefully. Eye's skimming every inch of the tan skin covered in freckles.

Dean swallowed dryly, "Stop that."

Sam pretended to snap out of his reverie, "Stop what?" his fingertips ghosting over Dean's perenium lightly."I'm just looking."

Dean closed his eyes. His chest rising quicker with his breathing.

"You really should lay off the cheeseburgers." 

Dean gasped in shock at the comment, eyes flying open to see Sam now sitting at the small table on the other side of the room.

"Cat got your tongue Dean?" Sam smiled, pulling out a cheeseburger from a bag,"I think this is the longest your smart mouth has ever been shut." He took a bite of the greasy burger. 

Dean bit his bottom lip, then looked down at his little belly that popped out slightly. He continued to watch his brother eat his way through 2 cheeseburgers.

"I'm so full, I don't have any room for this apple pie." he pulled out a small container out of the bag next.

Dean scoffed yet he secretly was hoping he could have some.

Sam crawled up into bed next to his brother, "How are you doing there Dean."

"Fine." He said through gritted teeth. 

"Really." Sam took a bite of his pie,"Because I can hear you" he gestured to his belly with the fork.

Dean's face went red.

Sam pursued to tease some more, "Of course, Dean is always hungry aren't you Dean."

Dean didn't respond. His heart was sinking in shame.

"Dean oh my god! Don't you remember how when you were little you were so chunky. Mom would show me pictures sometimes at night-"

Dean eye's began to water so he closed them.

Sam noticed and instantly felt bad, wondering if he pushed him too far. He pressed his fork with some apple pie on it to Dean's lips.

Dean opened his eye's and let his brother feed him. "You're such a fucking bitch." he murmured quietly with his mouth full of pie.

Sam smiled. "Only because you're such a big jerk."

"Do you really think I'm...fat?" Dean asked, his voice so small.

"No..." Sam leaned in, pressed a single kiss to the stubble on Dean's neck. "But there is one part of you that is big."

"Sam. I swear if you make one more comment about how I don't have a flat stomach like you do I will beat the shi-"

Dean shut the hell up when he felt a hand wrap around his member tightly. 

"I really love this big fat cock..." sam looked his brother in the eyes.

Dean gulped, staring right back. "Are you fucking with me?"

Sam nodded,"Yeah but...god I love this fat cock."

Dean whined loudly, struggling at his ropes.

"I-" Sam leaned in closer, and lapped at his nipple with the tip of his tongue."I love these nipples too, so perky."

Dean giggled, actually giggled. "Stop."

Sam kissed down his brothers stomach, "And this belly button, doesn't get any sexier than this." He dipped his tongue in it and sucked.

"SAM!!!!" he screamed through laughter. "STOP!"

Sam laughed too. "I'm sorry. I thought about what you said last night though...the stuff you did, I don't think you meant me any harm."

Dean's laughter stopped and he looked away from his brother. 

"You were just curious...we were both kids."

"Don't make excuses for me."

"Im not...besides, I'm curious about-stuff too." Sam bit his lip hard. "I always have been curious, about your body."

Dean looked at sam in the eyes, slightly covered by his hair. "Sammy..." he groaned.

Sam shifted to lay on his side besides him, wrapping one leg over his, still biting his lip.

"Sammy..." Dean was in awe. "Don't."

"But why not."

Dean moaned weakly, Sam's bare leg was rubbing up and down his body, his knee brushing up against his balls now and then.

"You're fucking lucky you have me tied. I would fuck you if I wasn't."

Sam's mouth opened in a perfect O. "You would?"

Dean swallowed dryly again, he really needed some water. He couldn't speak so he nodded.

Sam shrugged his shoulders lightly, "How would you-"

"I'd fuck you so hard, I want you fucking crying by the end of it."

Sam's eye's rolled to the back of his head. "Yeah?"

"Yeah...Sammy, Please." He tugged at his ropes. "Let me go."

He looked at his brother, "I don't know about that."

Dean whimpered. "Please."

"Why."

"Wanna fuck you-" he gulped,"Sammy, fuck you so good." 

The brother's never broke eye contact. Sam finally blinked rapidly and pushed down his jeans along with his boxers.

"What are you doing." Dean stated.

"Fuck me." He climbed on his brothers thighs, reaching behind him to ease Dean's dick inside his hole but it wouldn't fit.

Dean groaned. "Sam..."

"Why won't it go in?" He complained.

"Real sexy." Dean's tone was laced in sarcasm. 

"Why won't it fit." Sam pressed.

Dean shrugged as best as he could. "I dunno, maybe you gotta suck it first?"

"You just want a blowjob."

"And?"

"Good point." Sam slid off his brother and leaned in real close, lapping and sucking at the head first.

"Shit.." Dean sucked in a breath, watching. It was all he could do.

Sam continued for a few minutes, Dean's cock thick and fully erect now. He hadn't even noticed how Dean had become a whining and whimpering mess. The only thought in his mind was, 'holy crap am I causing that?' As he continued, he decided to slide a finger in Dean's hole, Dean stopped any noise he was making and glared down at him.

He wasn't sure if he was mad or not so he kept pushing until his middle finger was all the way in. Dean's head fell back onto the pillow, his breathing heavy and rough. 

"Dean...You're so hot."

Dean smiled wide, all canines showing. "Don't make me laugh right now."

 

"Can we fuck?" 

Dean licked his bottom lip seductively. "Bring it, robin."

"Yeah...k, you can be batman tonight.


End file.
